Escape, The
The Escape Chapter One By Katherina Damn those Jiangs, both of them. Tai seemed friendly at first, but was keeping her prisoner, probably to use her against his brother... And Dao? He's the one who got them into this mess, and had he come to try to save her? Of course not. The hell with both of them. Katherina began hours before dawn, tying her sheets together into a rope long enough to reach the ground. Then, she went into her closet and haphazardly tossed clothing around the room. The clothing was all cheap knockoffs, meant to give her the impression of wealth that Dao could not and would not provide. As for Tai? He'd made sure she was well fed, but she was still confined to this tiny bedroom, guarded by these...thugs. Bastard should have known he couldn't keep me locked up forever... When I get out of here, I'm going to find someone with more guile than your brother, and I'll have them finish the job on you... She opened the window, and tossed the sheet rope outside, then snuck under the bed to wait... A few hours passed, and finally one of Tai's flunkies opened the door to bring her breakfast. Looking at the scene, he dropped the plate, spilling eggs and bacon over the floor, coincidentally ruining the one genuine dress Katherina owned... 'The prisoner's escaped! She's somewhere in the City! Everyone, go find her!' Katherina had to suppress a giggle as the guards stomped out of the apartment, and ran out into the City, conveniently forgetting to lock the door... She waited for a few minutes more, then grabbed a cowl from the floor and pulled it low over her head, stepping into the morning sunshine, a free woman at last... Chapter Two By Taijiang Tai, Rob and Mallon looked up from the papers spread out on the table in the shipping office. The man coughed uncomfortably, "Uh, Mister Jiang, I .. um ..." Standing by the door, the man scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the gnome, "I've, uh, got some bad news." Tai's eyes narrowed and he sat up straight, "Out with it." The man, some muscle who went by the nickname Spoons, had hopes of moving up in the world, and wasn't looking forward to breaking this news. Spoons wasn't sure about the gnome or Rob but Jiang didn't seem inclined to dismiss them. He looked back to Jiang, realizing that the boss was waiting. "Uhm, that sheila you had us watching? She ... well, she's gone." The pause after Spoons finished hung in the air. Tai ran his tongue along the back of his teeth, silent for a moment and then, his voice curt and sharp cut through the air, "When?" Spoons felt the tension in the room rise. Better be careful, he thought. "Just this morning, boss. Found her missing at breakfast." Tai grimaced for a moment and then his face went neutral. He took his pocketwatch from his waistcoat pocket, flipped it open, and without looking up, said simply, "Spoons, it is now 2:49 in the afternoon. Why am I finding this out now?" Tai looked up and locked eyes with Spoons. Spoons stuttered as he scrambled for an explanation that he was willing to say. Truth of the matter was that the boss had clearly wanted the woman watched - she was important somehow. But it had been months, and guard duty gets old fast. Spoons thought all these things but said instead, "Boss, we figured she couldn't have gotten that far. We been combing the neighborhood." As Spoons explained, Tai got up, picking up his half-empty coffee mug and taking a sip. Tai seemed to be considering this, his free hand absently rubbing his left eyebrow. Spoons added, belatedly, "Still got Mikx and Dulth looking." He said this, a note of hopefulness in his voice. Tai ended up standing next to Spoons. After taking another sip, he smiled thinly, "So you haven't found her?" Spoons hesitated, and then started to shake his head. Spoons didn't even see it coming; the mug crashed against his left temple, the still hot coffee slying out in an arc. The blow knocked Spoons back against the wall, and he slumped down, almost knocked out. Tai was on him, knocking the big man the rest of the way to the floor, hammering Spoons in the face again and again, "Do you have any idea how far away she could be right now? You stupid ... friggin' .... moron." Each word was underscored by Tai's fist slamming into Spoons' face. Mallon and Rob tried to pull Tai off Spoons. Out of necessity, Rob had to do most of the work, holding back Tai's arm. As Rob pulled him back, Tai gave Spoons a hard kick to the ribs, "Get him out of here! You're done here Spoons. Done!" Mallon helped Spoons get to his feet and hurried him out of the room, closing the door behind her. Rob released Tai, who let out a string of curses as he shook his right hand, his knuckles bloody and starting to swell. Rob went to the washbasin and soaked a dishrag, wringing out the towel and heading back to Tai. Offering it to Tai for his hand, Rob squinted and offered, "Sounds like this lady is important." Tai winced as he wrapped his hand, and then nodded, "Yeah, she's my brother's girl and ..." Tai paused, finding the words hard to say, "Dao's disappeared, and we have a few questions for him. We were hoping his woman, Kath, might either draw him home, or have her own answers." Rob nodded, considering this, "If it were me, I wouldn't waste any time in Alliance towns. She the type who could get lost in the bush?" Tai shook his head, "Party girl. Her native habitat is a tavern or club." Rob nodded again, "So, unless she's got connections in Orgrimmar, figure she's making her run through goblin ports." Rob did some calculations in his head, "Might still catch her in the Bay if she went that way. Depends on how backed up they are at the docks." Tai nodded and tapped his comm, as Rob continued, "If she made the boat, she'll have a lot of room to roam if she slips the noose in Ratchet..." Chapter Three By Qiva Qiva brushed her red hair into a gloss. She carefully attended all her makeup, outlining her lips into a shine of plumpness. Jewelry was next, garnet earrings and light gold chains. Perfume, subtle hints of jasmine and vanilla was applied strategically along her throat, wrists and a touch behind each knee. The BloodElf paused then, lighting up a cigarette. She stared at herself in the mirror, smirking as she blew away the smoke. Queen .. that is what he began to call her.., her very own Dark Knight. Tingles from the addictive herb flowed into her veins as she took yet another drag. Setting the cig across the ashtray, she leaned and began to put on the spider silk stockings. Long legs pointed as she stretched, working slippers onto her feet. Standing, she gathered up the dress she had decided to wear for this, dinner date out in the woods. The supple brown leather, easily slid over her curveaous figure. Turning towards the mirror again, she tossed her hair over a shoulder. Perfect. All she needed was a tiara, and she could be a member of royalty. Snagging up the dwindling cigarette, she nursed the last of the bloodthistle into her lungs, blowing away the exhale. Checking her meticulously cared for fingernails, she decided she was ready. Walking from the Inn, Qiva received the usual various glances. One fellow even paused to talk with her, Shydois, she learned was his name. Declining the invitation to go have drinks, she strode towards the edge of the city, there seeing the familiar figure of Kaeyll. Mirroring a previous action by him, she stepped up behind, covering his eyes.. with a breathlessly whispered, "Guess who." Kaeyll grinned, replying, "A ravishing Queen, I'm sure." Before turning and meeting Qiva's eyes, nodding. "I knew it." Blushing and laughing lightly with the compliment, she grew charmed. They headed off into Eversong woods, seeking private retreat to enjoy their meal. Quick wit and bantering had them both chuckling, eating fish and cornbread, washing everything down with rum. Taking advantage of the moment, she began to teach Kae how to dance.. that is when they heard over the comm, about an escaped woman.. and to come quick to Rachet! Quickly packing up everything, together they raced towards the Orc City, grabbing the first flight towards the goblin town. Qiva met up with many new faces. Tellas, showed his leadership skills in directing the crew. Spreading out, they covered ground, searching for this human female on the run. A personable Orc named Rohrik, helped her gain a barrel of water sogged rum. Stuff was so vile, it numbed her tongue. She caught a few glances of Kae, before word reached them that Korttie and Viridia found the run-a-way. Through murloc's untold, they battled towards the fort. Qiva found her healing skills repeatedly called upon, while the rest of the company dodged fireballs. Finally, the end came.. they tagged her unconscious, trussed her up and shipped her off to the Bay's offices. Success attained, and with only one broken nail! Category:Taijiang Category:Qiva Category:Katherina Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong